


The Song Of Achilles

by Orange_peel



Category: The Song of Achilles, tsoa
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, like really really sad, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_peel/pseuds/Orange_peel
Summary: SPOILERSWhen Achilles is in the tent with Patroclus’ dead body. I read this book in two days and i have not stopped crying :))
Relationships: Achilles x Patroclus, Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Song Of Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> This book is so sad i cannot describe it but it’s now my favourite book.

The unsteadiness of his breath,  
The ragged cried wracked through his body,  
His head on my unmoving stomach as tears pierced his eyes like poison from a needles end.  
“Who did this?” he whispered, his voice was water breaking a damn.  
“Who did this !” He cried, anger controlling his body.  
His mind flooded with every good memory the pair shared.  
“Break me ! Break me a thousand times ! Tear me limb from limb as i cry for mercy ! Break every bone in my body a thousand times over just not this !” His voice breaks. “Not him. You took the one thing i hold above myself. You took him.” He cried.   
He could not tell who this was addressed at. Was this aimed at Thetis ? The Gods ? Hector ? Himself ? All people, including himself seemed to be at blame for my death.   
He remembered seeing the armour. The breast plate upon my chest. The ferocious lion that left earlier that day was now nothing more than a corpse worthy of feeding to the mighty beast itself.  
He did not yet know of my triumphs on the battlefield. If he was honest he did not want to know. For knowing what i did would also mean knowing the last things i ever did. And knowing those actions, so different from my normal nature, would be sure to take any happiness Achilles had left and have it trampled by the Trojans a thousand times over.


End file.
